


Drifting Into the Arena of the Unwell

by oldestcharm



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: More Bond drabbles! ✨✨✨
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Dream Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you guys, you got me into the habit of writing drabbles.
> 
> And yes, those titles are _Withnail & I_ references, bc that's just what I'm vibing with whenever I post 'em.

James catches Q stroking the body of what seems to be an Alfa Romeo 2000 GTV. The modifications must be [_out of this world_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hB3ibdil2UM), because the look in Q's eyes is one of utter devotion. While James can certainly appreciate something that is well built and performs incredibly, he's never looked at _anything_ or _anyone_ quite like that.

But James likes having Q's attention and he has no desire to share it with a vehicle. He needs a plan. He needs a really fucking good plan to compete with that.

 _Clearly_ ,

someone's getting fucked on the hood of that car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch, this is my fave car. I'm gonna include it in my comic. ✨✨✨
> 
> Too bad I'll never own one.


	2. Hands

"Listen," Bond says as he slides up to Q in his office. Q is already wary of whatever bullshit is about to come his way, so he braces himself. "You're good with your hands, yes?"

"Yes? What of it?"

"I need your help with a personal matter," Bond says with and smirks.

Q raises an eyebrow. This is either the world's shittiest proposition or he's about to be asked to do something incredibly ridiculous. "Get on with it."

"I need help with the shelves."

Q stares at him, exasperated. "Get someone to do it for you. _Professional_ someone, not me."


	3. Gaffer Tape

Q hovers a hand over the equipment James has just set down on his desk. It's certainly acquired a bit of a makeover — gun, radio _and_ the car keys are all covered in black spray.

"All in one piece — just as promised," James says when it becomes apparent that Q has no words for what he considers a rather brilliant cover up.

"Does it still function?" Q asks, almost intrigued.

"Yes," James confirms, smile innocuous.

"Even the palm print sensor?"

"Yes," James says.

"For your own sake, James," Q says, voice levelled, "the car better be clear of gaffer tape."


End file.
